Love is Just a Game
by Lexnai
Summary: Love has two definitions: bitter or sweet, happiness or insane tragedy... Love is a bittersweet game. (A/N EXTREEEEMELY OCC and AU-ish)
1. Prologue

**This story is extremely AU and OCC so sensitive people shouldn't be reading this.**

**There will be times when it will become a little sexual but it won't be explicit because I am NOT used to writing those stuff.**

**((IMPORTANT))I couldn't fit in all the characters in the category so here: Ayumi, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Seiko, Naomi, Mayu, Morishige, Yuka, and future mystery characters(possibly)**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yoshiki sat on his couch with his lover on his lap.

Now 25 and finished with school, he works as a doctor and was filthy rich. His arms wrapped around his brunette haired lover as he kissed her neck which earned him a moan. He smiled with his lips still on her soft spot as he heard her moan. His hand reached over towards her chest but was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned and ignored it as he continued on sucking her soft spot.

"Yoshiki…" He heard his girlfriend squeak out. "Answer the phone. It's getting annoying she said as he scowled as he reluctantly got up and snatched his phone.

"Hello" He questioned demandingly.

"_Kishinuma-kun_"

His eyes widen when he heard the caller's voice. He dragged his phone away from his ear as if it was burning him and saw the phone number:

Ayumi Shinozaki.

* * *

Satoshi slowly picked up his spoon and he grinned while eyeing the soup. Cream soup was his favorite. He slowly blew into the spoon and sipped the soup and moaned when the taste exploded in his mouth. He heard his phone ring and he quickly dabbed his mouth with a napkin and reached for his phone.

His apartment was a medium size one and he moved out from his parent's house as soon as he got his girl and an apartment. His walls were white and most of his furniture was too, but some were black as if they were the point of them all. They had two bathrooms and two rooms; one he shared with his girlfriend and a bathroom in their room. The other room was a guest room. The bathroom was right downstairs across the hallway from it. His girlfriend moved in with him when he got settled down in College and his parents paid the first two months of the apartment before he could takeover. It was hard since his girlfriend couldn't get over her recent breakup. But since Satoshi was so demanding and longing for her to join him, she hesitantly did and he could see that her mood was happier than before because of it.

"Hello?" He answered in a cheerful voice. His girlfriend called and must he say, she never did.

"_Hey, Mochida-kun? I might be late so eat dinner without me_" She said as he sighed heavily.

"Again? I miss seeing your messy face when you eat" He teased as he took another spoonful of warm soup.

"_S-Shut up_!" She said and he could imagine her blushing. He smirked,

"Don't be late". He listened to her for a few minutes before exclaiming, "I love you. See you soon".

He heard his girlfriend pause for a moment before whispering, "_I love you too_"

He sighed as he placed his phone next to him. He didn't feel like eating. Having a girlfriend wasn't easy; especially if your girl is

Ayumi Shinozaki.

"Your girlfriend sounded reluctant. Too bad she can't return your love". Some said from behind.

He jumped out of his chair causing it to fall down and knocked down his soup as well. The warm soup soaked his socks but in his state he was too shock to even care.

"You- how they hell are you…. what are you doing here?" Satoshi screamed as the girl kicked his other chair out of the way.

"Why am_ I_ doing here?! What are _you_ doing here?! Leaving me for _her_? All you care about is food and her isn't it? We were happy, Mochida! So happy that we got engaged but look what that bitch did to us!" The short brown-haired girl screamed as she glared into Satoshi's eyes.

"Don't call her a bitch" Satoshi growled. "She is my girlfriend and I'm probably gonna propose. What we had back in high school days, it wasn't real love, Naomi" He gritted her name out and saw Naomi's hands fisted tightly.

Her brown eyes sparkled with tears as he felt a little guilty but shoved it away.

"How'd you get in here anyways?" He asked himself but didn't notice he blurted it out.

"5678" She said with a sigh. "The same password as two years ago. Really?" She asked with a snort.

Two years ago Naomi busted into his house and completely made a black hole out of it. Naomi and Ayumi got into a cat-fight and he struggled to free Ayumi away from his crazy ex.

"Get out" He growled as he forcefully turned her around and pushed her towards the door.

She suddenly turned around and smacked him with her bag. "Ow!" He screamed as she kept hitting him with her bag and tears kept running down her face.

"Stop Nakashima!" He screamed as he grabbed her bag away from her and she paused for a second. She heavily breathed as she eyed him with her red eyes. He then noticed her clumsy walking style.

"Go. You're drunk" He commanded but she growled and charged at him again with her fists punching him all over.

"How could you?! You know what I did to help you with your future plans? We worked together Satoshi, ALWAYS!" She screamed while continuously hitting him with her now red hands.

"I helped you study to become a teacher, hired the best person to teach you the best, and gave you the books that no one could purchase unless they could pay a fortune for it!" She screamed as her motions slowly turned weak. He saw her shoulders shake as his hands that were trying to defend himself came down and rested on his stomach. Noami's family was a noble; they were rich and probably had the biggest company owned in Tokyo. They had been childhood friends and slowly Naomi fell for him and he used her to get to his dreams. Sure he felt guilty about using her, but he wanted his education. After high school, his family couldn't support him for College, it was rather a hard thing to do when your family wasn't that rich.

"You said you loved me" She whined as her makeup was messed up by her tears and her hair was out of control. Her white dress was covered with soup and black tears stained the top part of it.

"I did" Satoshi whispered as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the door. When he shoved her out, he eyed her once more and whispered, "But we were young. Young love don't last". Naomi was left alone with that one statement. Her hands met with the ground as her body fell down and she bawled her eyes out. She didn't care if the other neighbors could hear her. She just let all of the tensions out. Naomi felt sick to her stomach and threw up in front of Satoshi's door and blamed it for the alcohol.

"You wait and see" She whispered as she breathed unevenly and wiped her mouth. "I'll show you that _young love_ does last"

* * *

"Where do you want to go next, Yuka?" Morishige asked as he held her hand tightly and Yuka tightened her scarf around her. Her purple eyes sparkled with joy as she skipped along with her boyfriend.

"The zoo! The zoo!" She practically squealed as Morishige rolled his eyes. He still smiled at her childish act even though she was now 21. She was a nurse at the Heavenly Host Hospital and Morishige was still in college to become a Surgerion. He felt a buzzing inside his pocket and pulled it out. It flashed the name of the caller he least wanted to hear right now. Morshige pulled out his phone and turned it off before shoving it back inside his pocket.

"Morishige-kun?" He heard Yuka's cute voice and he smiled as he kissed her cheek. Yuka blushed slightly as she hugged his arm and dragged him into the Zoo.

* * *

Mayu angrily breathed out and she slapped her phone shut and threw it across the room. Her boyfriend didn't answer his phone and it was frustrating her.

"He better not be two-timing" She mumbled. "Or else I'll really do something _bad_ this time."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yeahhh.. (TEHE)

This is the prologue and prologues are usually boring.

I won't tell you who's gonna be with who for right now because it's gonna be a hella of a roller coaster. I'll try my best to make it suspenseful and enjoyable. Just be patient with me, kay?

I have no idea where this idea came from... it just popped out of my head, you know?

I'm really nervous to continue this but i'll try!


	2. Chapter 1

**So before anymore misunderstandings happen in the future: I AM NOT COPYING 'Dangerous Game'. That story belongs to it's owner and I do not own it so that means I will and shall not copy from it. This isn't a Rated M series either. I confess that I do read that story but I do not intend to copy it. I noticed that I wrote my summary similar to 'Dangerous Game' and if it becomes a big problem, I will change it.**

**Just let me know**

_italics_** are flashbacks and**_ ' _**with **_italics_** are characters thinking inside their mind.**

**WARNING: CHARACTERS ARE COMPLETELY OCC AND THIS IS AN AU.**

* * *

Yoshiki smiled as he stared down at his girlfriend snuggled next to him. It was currently 2 a.m and after their rather 'harsh' make-out session, Seiko passed out.

Yes, Seiko Shinohara was in bed with him. He kissed her forehead and she stirred before lightly groaning and snoring cutely.

"_Ayumi! Yumi!" Yoshiki called out as he woke Ayumi from her peaceful sleep. "Wha?" She asked sleepily as she groaned, clearly frustrated. He smirk, "You snore cutely"._

_Total silence filled the room._

"_You jerk! You woke me up to tell me that?" Ayumi screamed as she snatched her pillow and repeatedly smacked him with it._

"_Ow! What the hell?!Stop!" Yoshiki laughed as he grabbed her waist and smashed her body towards his._

"_I love you"_

_He smirked when he saw light red paste her cheeks._

"_Jerk."_

Yoshiki smiled at the little memory but quickly became sad. Those were the times that he never wanted to end. He scowled when another painful memory hit him; hard.

_Ayumi's screaming, dishes broken, vases thrown, chairs fallen, windows broken.  
"Stop please! Yoshiki help me! YOSHIKI!"_

He buried his head in Seiko's hair as he forced the memories to drift away. It was his entire fault. She knew that too. Then why did she keep coming back?

"Yoshiki?" He heard Seiko's hoarse voice call out to him as he quickly lifted his head and met with Seiko's worried amber eyes. He smiled and whispered, "Hey".

"What's wrong? You can't sleep?" Seiko asked as she sat up and softly played with Yoshiki's bleached hair. His smile never left his face as he sat up with his elbows and grabbed Seiko. She squeaked before landing on top of Yoshiki. She blushed as he smirked. Yoshiki hugged Seiko's body tightly as he buried his face and attacked her neck. She moaned and he suddenly stopped when another flashback came.

"_Yoshiki.." Ayumi's voice squeaked as he kissed her lips furiously before going down and lightly kissing her soft spot on her neck. She shivered and stifled a moan before he bit on her neck softly and she yelped. She glared at him as he licked a bead of blood slowly oozing out from his bite._

"Yoshiki?" Seiko's voice pulled him out from his memories again and he gratefully sighed. "What's up with you? You've been spacing out way too much" Seiko said as she pouted. She looked so cute when she pouted with her bottom lip sticking out a little too much.

"Now, you've got my attention" Yoshiki flirted as he kissed her lightly on the lips and she giggled. She closed her eyes and snuggled on top of Yoshiki.

As soon as he noticed her soft breathing, he instantly thought about what happened yesterday.

_He slowly placed the phone back to his ear and he carefully asked, "Shinozaki?". Seiko turned towards him with a hard look. He waved his hand to tell her to not worry._

"_Yoshiki?" She called out again. His heart skipped a beat. She had this affect on him even all these years._

"_Why are you calling me?" He gritted through his teeth as he tried not to sound hurt._

"_I wanted to talk with you. Give me a chance." Ayumi answered as he heard her begging. It was funny since Ayumi never begged. She still kept her class rep actions._

"_Now?" Yoshiki asked softly. "NOW?" He screamed suddenly as he fisted his right hand._

"_Listen up Shinozaki, we ended; we're done." He pointed out strictly._

"_But-"_

_Before Ayumi could say another word, he shut his phone. _

"_Your ex?" Seiko asked softly with her head down. He felt guilty as he walked next to her and gave her a loving hug. "She always calls you. After all these years" She mumbled as he hugged her tighter. _

"_Don't worry. I'll never leave you"_

"_Promise?" Seiko asked with a spark in her eyes._

"_Promise"_

Back then, was Yoshiki confident enough to keep that promise?

* * *

**7:25 a.m,SATURDAY**

Ayumi sighed heavily as she chugged the last bit of her drink and slammed the cup down on the counter.

"Whoa, someone's stressed" She heard Satoshi say as he wrapped his arms around her. "Morning."

"Morning" She mimicked as she lightly pushed away his arms and walked towards the fridge to prepare breakfast. Satoshi frowned, Ayumi never pushed him away, why'd she do that now?

"Need help with anything?" He asked as he saw Ayumi's eyebrows furrow.

"Can you get the pancake mix ready?"

They sat quietly and Satoshi was bothered by the silence. "Are you going to work today?" Satoshi asks as Ayumi didn't look up to meet his eyes. She just nodded. He frowned but he pushed it a little more, "Too bad, I don't have classes" He lightly teased and his frown deepened when he saw her just nod again. He slammed his fork down and she flinched.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Satoshi demanded, which wasn't like him. He was always the soft person. Ayumi just gaped, "W-what?"

"You weren't listening" Satoshi stated instead of a question which made Ayumi bow her head. He grumbled as he stood up and stomped upstairs as he shut his door loudly. Ayumi closed her eyes. What was she doing? Yoshiki literally gave up on her and despised her. So why did she keep on trying?

She groaned as she too, dropped her fork. She didn't wanna eat anymore.

"_Listen up Shinozaki, we ended; we're done." He pointed out strictly._

One tear fell down and she jumped a little when she felt it fall on the back of her hand. She looked down to see the tear that stained her hand and she stayed like that for awhile. A little later, she felt angry. If Yoshiki gave up on her, why should she keep trying?

"_This won't work, Shinozaki. We're over"_

Those memories years ago still haunted her.

She walked into her room- or rather their room and saw Satoshi lying on the bed, face down. She didn't say anything as she silently changed and went into the bathroom to fix her hair. She already washed before making breakfast so she was pretty much done. She lightly did her makeup as she fixed her pencil skirt and business jacket on top of her white blouse.

"Satoshi, I'm heading to work now" Ayumi whispered softly and no reply came from him. She sighed and closed her eyes. She scooted closer into the bed and hesitantly kissed his head. Or at least she thinks it was his head. She stood up and walked down stairs as she took out her black heels and was startled when she checked the time. Already 9? Time goes by quickly. Since it was a Saturday, they could arrive one hour late but she preferred to be early.

* * *

**FRIDAY 11 p.m**

Naomi knocked into her dad's office and heard her dad loudly call out, "Come in". She softly pushed the wooden door and saw her father smile brightly when she entered. "Ah, Naomi! What are you doing up this late?" He asked as he put down his pen and Naomi swiftly walked over. "Hi dad. I have a favor.." She said as she played with the phone wire on his desk. Her dad lifted an eyebrow and she smiled, darkness swirled in her eyes.

* * *

**Saturday**

Ayumi fished her ID out from her purse as she entered the building. She was more than an hour late. She scanned her ID on the scanner and pushed the door to go in but it didn't budge. Confused, she scanned it again and when it beeped to announce that it was successfully scanned, she pushed the door more forcefully but it still didn't budge. She looked through the see-through door and saw people eyeing her and some were whispering. Her eyes widen with hope when she saw her co-worker and banged on the door. Miyako saw her and rushed towards the door and looked behind her cautiously. Ayumi huffed out madly as Miyako finally decided to open the door for her and Ayumi thanked her.

"What are you doing here?" Miyako asked carefully and Ayumi blinked twice.

"What do you mean? I-I work here" Ayumi said as she didn't wait for Miyako's reply. She was too late for that. She rushed towards the elevator and when the door finally opened, the people inside instantly started whispering. Ayumi eyed them and kept her head up high even though she felt like hiding under a rock. She pressed the fourth floor and was thankful that the ride was fast since she couldn't stand the whispering and bickering.

"Shinozaki-san, what are you doing here?" Her boss asked with a confused look. She was sure her face copied his. "I work here." She bluntly pointed out. _'Did you freaking get Amnesia?_' She screamed inside from her head and slowly the boss shook his head, "Not anymore you don't. Didn't you get my message?" He asked while shaking his head. Ayumi froze. Message?

"Check your message. Pack your stuffs too; you're leaving today." Her boss's words shocked her as she dropped her purse. She reached for her phone in her pocket and quickly went through her emails. He heart dropped when she saw the message she got from her boss. Fired. But what did she do?

She walked inside her office and saw a different co-worker takeover her spot. He gave her a nod and went right back to work. She slowly gathered her things in a box and was completely emotionless because of what happened; to complete that, on a Saturday.

Ayumi carried her box and pushed the door as she walked into the streets. The rain was pouring and she didn't even care if she was getting wet. She was too lazy to walk all the way to the crosswalk so she illegally crossed the road.

"Go" The driver that wore a black suit heard the caller from his phone say as he pulled down the gear and drove in 100 miles per hour towards the petite woman.

* * *

Morishige came in his apartment only to be greeted by his grumpy girlfriend. Even though she looked furiously mad, her cute pout only made her cuter. Of course she deserved to feel mad; he came home on Saturday after leaving on a Friday.

"Where were you?" Mayu asked as she slowly got up and ran into his arms.

Maybe he was forgiven.

"Sorry I had a meeting with my-"He stopped himself for a minute, "friend". Mayu huffed in reply as he awkwardly returned her gesture. She pulled away from him and kept her hands on his chest as she deeply stared into his eyes. "Never leave me alone like that" Mayu said as her cute pout returned. Morshige hesitated and his heart burned as he replied, "I'll never leave you". Mayu smiled as she slowly rested her head again on his chest as she thought, '_You better not.'_

"Did you eat breakfast?" Mayu asked cheerfully as she looked through the cabinets. Morshige shook his head even though her body was facing away from him. "I had breakfast". Mayu frowned.

"I waited for you so I could have breakfast with you. Guess not" She said as she grabbed a bowl and dumped froot loops inside. She ran towards the fridge as she poured milk inside and dug in and soon as she grabbed a spoon. Morishige chuckled. Somehow and one day Mayu completely fell in love with froot loops. Of course it might've been his fault since he was the one who tried the new cereal in front of Mayu.

"You're not doing anything today, right?" Mayu asks as she ate another spoonful of cereal. Morishige shrugged, "I might". Mayu pouted. She placed her cereal on the table and walked in front of Morishige. His eyes widen as she forced her lips on his as she tightly shut her eyes and her arms around his neck. He slowly closed his eyes and replied to her forcefulness when he finally acknowledged what had happened. When Mayu pulled away, her cheeks were smeared red as Morishige smiled upon her. '_I'm not losing you this time' _Mayu thought as she smiled back and kissed him again.

* * *

Yup. Nothing interesting so far. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING STORY IS EXTREMELY OOC AND AU**

**Guys you are making me depressed ;-;**

**Do you really think I'll keep the same couples throughout the story?**

* * *

Satoshi felt childish when he repeated the scene he made in the morning. He simply got mad because she wasn't listening to him. Since when did he become so short-tempered?

He mentally agreed with himself that when Ayumi comes back he'll apologize to her sincerely. Hell, he'll even go on his knees if he had to. He replayed the scene once more and the blank expression Ayumi had on her face made him grimace. What thoughts could've had that effect on her? He also mentally noted to himself to ask her after she accepted his apology. As he sat up on their bed and motioned to hop off, he heard his phone next to him and smiled when he saw who the caller was.

"Hey babe? Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know what had went through me, I-" He stopped when he heard a masculine voice cut him off.

He listened before his mouth gaped open and his phone slipped out of his hand. He ran out of the room and even forgot his coat along the way.

"_Hello? Are you related to Ayumi Shinozaki? Ms. Shinozaki had an accident"_

Satoshi hopped in his car and slammed the door shut.

Ayumi… his Ayumi had an accident.

He slammed on the pedal and jerked the car back before turning violently and nearly flying through as he drove brutally. Some cars loudly honked at him as he sped up and went in front of cars to cut off traffic. When he finally reached the hospital, he fiercely demanded to know where Ayumi was to the frightened nurse at the front desk, and nearly had him dragged out of the hospital by security guards.

"I need to go to her! Let go! I'm her boyfriend! Dammit, let me go!" He struggled on the hard grasp as he violently kicked the officer on his left but it had no effect.

"I assume he's the one who sped and nearly crashed into three mailboxes and brutally drove through the red signs?" The officer on the right asked as the other nodded.

"Look, I had a _purpose. _I have to go help her!" Satoshi protested as the securities pushed him into the car.

"Yeah, tell that to the judge".

"He's what?!" Naomi demanded as the bodyguard slightly flinched at her shriek.

"It is said that he is arrested for speed limiting and ignoring the signs" the guard carefully repeated as Naomi stared at him deadly before picking up the heavy stack of paperwork and throwing them at him. "Why is this happening?!" She shrieked loudly continuously screaming. The guard dropped the stack and covered his ears before Naomi stopped and heaved heavily.

"Noㅡthis might be a great opportunity for me" She whispered to herself. She smirked and glared at the guard who immediately ripped off his hands from his ears. "Get the car ready... meet me outside after ten minutes" She demanded as she walked off with her heels clicking. The guard sighed. He knew he couldn't stop her; no matter how much he tried, he can't stop his young master's lust and desire.

Naomi slammed the door shut and speed walked to the police station and softly opened the door and closed it without even holding the door for the man behind her. She immediately spotted Satoshi arguing with one of the detectives and fixed her hair before walking slowly towards him.

"Just let me in the hospital! I need to get to her! She needs me! I _need _to see her" He begged and Naomi scowled. She forcefully made her expression into great concern as she pretended to run up to Satoshi. She heaved and acted completely out of breathe.

"What happened? What is happening Satoshi? Love, what did you do?" She pleaded as she faked her tears. Satoshi was completely oblivious.

"Let go Naomi!" He pushed her off his arm and she frowned before resuming her acting. She suddenly bowed deeply to the detective and left him speechless.

"Lady Nakashimaㅡ w-what bring you here today?" He asked with a nervous tone.

"I am sorry for my fiancé's actions." She bowed deeply again which made the detective stand up and stop her midway.

"Please rise, Lady Nakashima! This is not necessary" He protested as Naomi gasped and sniffled.

"Can you forgive my fiance's brutal actions? He needs to go to our-"Her fists clenched as she forcefully smiled, "to our _friend_". The detective looked at her confused as he replied, "But lady Nakashima, Mr. Mochida here said that Ms. Shinozaki is his girlfriend".

"Indeed! Girl _friend" _She emphasized the friend part and Satoshi was gonna protest but Naomi pushed her lips on his.

"Y-Yes if you wish so, Lady Nakashima." The detective said after hesitating for a bit. Naomi gently released their forceful but sweet kiss and smirked.

Satoshi Mochida did not pull away.

"Oh thank you! I can't find a way to thank you enough!" Naomi said with her acting still lively.

They left the police station hand in hand and Naomi grew confident when Satoshi didn't protest.

"I'm surprised" Naomi started when Satoshi pulled his hand away from her, "you didn't pull away early. Did it finally go through your thick head that the Shinozaki girl doesn't love you?" She smirked when Satoshi scowled at her.

"I'm returning the favor. After all, you did save me" Satoshi said as he turned away but was stopped when Naomi back hugged him. "Don't leave me" She demanded as she buried her head on his back and inhaled his scent. "If you want to thank me, listen to what I say".

Satoshi's fist bawled immediately as he listened to what Naomi demanded.

"Seiko! I have to go to work today. Apparently there's an emergency and it needs immediate attention." Yoshiki explained as he grabbed his coat and Seiko sighed.

"Seriously? Sometimes I think we don't have enough alone time" She pouted as she held a scoop in her hand and crossed her arms on her chest. Yoshiki smirked. He went over to her and kissed her nose.

"Sorry love, we'll do something fun together when I get back, kay?" He smiled and she smiled back. He pecked her lips and grabbed a piece of bread before running out. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital, but because there was unusual traffic, it took him longer than it he thought.

Yoshiki finally arrived at the hospital as he grabbed his white coat and quickly forced it on. He ran towards the nurse who was in charge of everything and the frantic nurse ran towards him.

"There you are Mr. Kishinuma! Hurry sir, the patient is urgent!" She said as he followed her quickly towards the surgery room. As soon as he entered, his heart sunk. In the bed was a bloody figure that look exactly like Ayumi. The body was covered in blood as her legs looked deformed and her head had a bad bruise with blood surrounded.

"Ayumi Shinozaki,age 25, she was in an unknown accident. Someone found her in the middle of the street bleeding to death." The information was long but Yoshiki couldn't hear anything after those two sentences. Ayumi was bleeding and it was up to him to save her. Could he do it?

Will he fail like last time?

He shook his head and tried to tell himself to concentrate.

"Doctor Kishinuma?" The nurse called out as Yoshiki was snapped out of his thoughts.

He had to try.

Unlike five years ago, he won't run away.

Satoshi gloomily walked into his apartment.

"_Leave her. Then, I'll stop pestering her"._

He wanted to protect Ayumi. He loved her and would do anything in the world to shield her from trouble. But look what just happened. Ayumi got hurt. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault but he couldn't help but think that it is. He didn't want to lose Ayumi. Now that Naomi threatened him to leave her, he didn't have a choice. Ayumi had a chance to run off to Yoshiki; he was afraid that this day would come. Somewhere in his heart he knew he still loved Naomi, but was it comparable to his heart towards Ayumi?

Of course Naomi helped him towards the old days and he was grateful. What he was not ready for was her obsession towards him. Of course throughout his childhood he had a secret crush on Naomi and he was pretty sure she had and has one on him too. His real question was: Can he start to love Naomi again?

He groaned as he threw himself on the couch and covered his head with his elbow. He had to leave Ayumi. Why was he so obsessed with her?

Last time he checked, she was a girl obsessed with creepy things and tales. Maybe that was why he fell in love with her; she was different from other girls. That changed when she grew up, but hey, she still keeps that obsession in her heart. He picked up his phone on the ground and unlocked the pass code and revealing a beautiful picture. He was sitting on a chair with Ayumi sitting on his lap. His arms were wrapped around her as they both had the biggest smile that no one in the world could crumble. "I'm sorry" He whispered as he softly touched Ayumi's face with his thumb. He was the one who had to break that smile.

Yoshiki couldn't believe it. After all the blood and messed up bones that has been going with Ayumi's body, it was clear that they were treated. It was now up to her to wake up and work on making them function again.

"Job well done once again, doctor Kishinuma" His assistant nurse smiled. He did it. His breath was still shaky and his mind wasn't convinced yet. Why was he so nervous?

He did this a million times. What made Ayumi different from those times?

When Ayumi was moved into the new room where she could rest, Yoshiki dismissed the nurse. He told her that he will be the one to check everything as he closed the curtain around them. Yoshiki checked the IV and made sure all the bandages weren't too tight so her blood could flow easily. As soon as he was done, he looked at Ayumi one last time and forced his feet to take him away.

But he couldn't go now, he didn't want to.

"It's been a while since we talked" Yoshiki whispered. He rubbed his forehead as he continued, "Actually we talked yesterday but if you were going to end up like this, I would've given you a chance". His eyes softened. "I'm sorry" He whispered. He didn't know why he said that. He felt his eyes were burning and tears surrounded his eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you back then. But I really loved you" He said as he quietly walked towards her. He quickly looked around him, which was stupid since the curtains were closed. He leaned into Ayumi and felt his breath being caught in his throat as he was inches away from her lips. He quickly stopped himself from meeting contact with her soft lips and jerked his body away from her. '_What am I doing? I can't betray Seiko'. _He sadly looked once more at Ayumi before opening the curtains once again. He was surprised to see Satoshi right in front of him when he flung the curtains away. Yoshiki panicked. Did Satoshi hear what he said?

Naomi smiled as she twirled around her room and held on to a picture that was dear to her since ten years ago. The photo had a young Satoshi and a young Naomi in Satoshi's arms as he held her in the air and held an amusing smile. On the other hand, Naomi had a frantic face. One you usually hold if you were surprised or a little scared. They both wore the school uniform that they had those days and Naomi sighed as she flopped onto her bed. Satoshi had promised her that he'll forget about that Ayumi. She trusts him to keep his promise. Or else she had a very bloody plan in her mind. She called Satoshi and waited for three lines to go before he picked up. "Hello, babe?" She asked cheerfully. "Where are you, I miss you already" She laughed as she rolled over on her stomach. She frowned at his answer. "Why are you at the hospital?" She demanded as she fisted some of her blanket with her hand. It immediately relaxed when Satoshi explained that he was going to end stuff with Ayumi. "Take your time. She might not be up... yet" She said unusually brightly. "Ok, well I miss you and love you. Bye". She hung up and tossed her cell besides her. She hugged the pillow next to her and squealed as she buried her face into it. Everything was going so perfectly.

"Morishige?" Mayu called out to the living room from upstairs. "Yeah?" He answered. Mayu smiled. He was still here. "I was wondering if you're still gonna be here, then we should go on a date tonight" She called out nervously as she twirled a strand of hair on her index. Why was she nervous? They did that hundreds of times.

"Sure" was his reply after a long moment of silence. She nearly squealed out loud but stopped herself. She was going to go in and look for the perfect dress when she saw Morishige grab his keys and head for the door.

"Morishige, where are ya going?" She didn't mean it to sound so possessive. She was just... curious that's all.

"I'm going out for a while. Pick you up at six" He said with a smile before running out. Mayu pouted but closed the door behind her. "He'll come back. He says so, he always keeps his promises." But what was that nagging feeling?

"You can sit with her. But please stay quiet." Yoshiki finally announced when Satoshi did nothing but stare at the floor. Yoshiki was gonna walk away and was surprised when Satoshi didn't stop him. "Did you hear me talk to her?" He whispered loud enough for only Satoshi to hear him. He finally raised his head to meet Yoshiki's blazing eyes.

"Yes"

That finally answer made Satoshi pinned to the wall. He fisted Satoshi's collar and were inside Ayumi's room with the curtains closed. Yoshiki had closed them since he thought Satoshi wanted some privacy with Ayumi, but he hated the way Satoshi didn't fight him back. Yoshiki had said 'loved you' to his girlfriend. Worse yet, almost kiss her. How could he not be furious?

"Let go, Yoshiki. Let's not fight with our fists" Satoshi gritted. Yoshiki's face softened. Satoshi had always said that to him during high school days. Satoshi was his best friend who helped him go out of his gang life. He slowly let go and returned his hands back to his side. They were quiet for a moment before Satoshi spoke up, "Will you take care of her?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry xD I'll see you guys on the next one!**


	4. Chapter 3

**MISSSED MEEEEEE?!**

***dodges tomatoes and bullets**

**Guess not...  
Look guys I'm so sorry I left you guys hanging for too long so I'll stop my long babbling and let you guys read!**

**WARNING:  
AU AND OOCNESS TO EXTREME! ALSO VERY LONG CHAPTER! (Think of it as a gift from me to you! Since I was gone for so long)**

* * *

Morishige stopped in front of a pretty light brown house. He looked at the time on his watch and swiftly went out of the car. He waited for a certain someone as he leaned on the car with his hands inside his pant pockets. As he heard the door softly screech open, he smiled as he saw the most beautiful lady in the universe.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I late?" Yuka asks and hugged herself as the cold nagged at her. Morshige shook his head gently as he unwrapped the navy colored scarf from his neck and gently placed it around Yuka. She was wearing a midnight black skirt with warm fuzzy black leggings under it to protect her delicate legs from the cold. She wore a purple hoodie that indicated her old high school name and the navy scarf completed her outfit. Furry black boots kept her feet warm and cozy as the harsh winter breeze bit at their faces. He held out his hand and Yuka gladly took it. They walked around the neighborhood and an uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

"How is your brother?" Morishige asked after a long period of silence. Yuka's peaceful face saddened and her eyes narrowed down.

"He is doing better… I guess". Morishige's eyebrow lifted at her answer. She was always so certain of her answers if the questions were about her big brother. Yuka loved her big brother, and he was sure Satoshi loved Yuka just as much and cherished her. Of course right now Satoshi doesn't know anything about their relationship; Morishige didn't want him to know yet.

Besides, what kind of a brother wouldn't kill him if he knew his little sister's boyfriend was cheating on her?

"He sounded devastated when I called him. I know nee-san's accident hurt him badly.. it's just that he asked a weird question when I was about to hang up" Yuka whispered as she listened to the soft wind.

"_Yuka… what do you think about Naomi?"_

"_Naomi nee-san? I don't know… I thought you broke up with her" Yuka replied to her brother's sudden question. Satoshi was quiet for a moment._

"_She was a nice and a fair woman, nii-san." Yuka responded quickly to the awkward silence. She almost heard her brother's soft smile._

"_Thanks… Yuka"_

"He sounded… hesitant about something." Yuka half lied, as she tried to flash a smile at Morishige. Of course that didn't fool him, but he played along anyways.

"Even though he was, you must've been a big help, ne?" Morishige said unusually gently as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I hope so"

"_Will you take care of her?"_

Yoshiki eyes showed confusion as Satoshi's confident eyes tower over him. A little spark of sadness filled his eyes before dullness came back to his eyes.

"Wha- I-….. what?" Yoshiki asked with a disbelieving face. Satoshi's eyes turned hurt again and he bowed his head as his bangs covered the view of his eyes.

"I don't love her anymore".

As soon as those words came out Yoshiki lunged towards him and pushed him flat on the wall. His hands fisted each side of his collar and his face deadly close to him with a brutal glare.

"Don't hurt her" Yoshiki growled as he fisted Satoshi's collar harder. "Don't hurt her like I did five years ago. She doesn't deserve it- she doesn't deserve this" Yoshiki let one fist free and motioned towards her. She was peacefully sleeping in the bed and they both wished she was really just sleeping.

"What you did to her… she didn't forget it. I tried to help her because I loved her, but you know what? It didn't work at all. She pretends that she forgot all about you while she doesn't take our relationship to the next level. I was going to propose to her… but then Naomi made me realize that it wouldn't be worth it." Satoshi said as he violently pushed Yoshiki away from him.

"_It wouldn't be even worth proposing to her. She'll reject, I know she will. Let's look at the bright side now, shall we? Even though she does accept your proposal, she wouldn't be able to forget him; that one guy who changed her whole personality and was literally her whole world. You know that don't you? You're not that blind to not see it. She told you about it didn't she?" Naomi asked as her eyes began to well up._

_Satoshi was speechless. Even though he had the urge to deny it all, he knew Ayumi hasn't forgotten about Yoshiki. Deep down in his heart, he knew she never forgot about him. She probably never will._

"_So don't take a downfall into hell and follow the light. Come on Satoshi, you're smarter than this" Naomi pleaded. Satoshi was lost in thought. As soon as he went back to his apartment, he knew his answer._

_Even with his undying love for Ayumi, he knew it was pointless._

Yoshiki glared at Satoshi and he mirrored the look back. "Don't remind me. I'm happy with the girl I am with now and it'll never change. I admit I hurt Ayumi badly the last five years but it won't matter to me anymore. So please… don't give up on her like I did." Yoshiki said while trying to stay cold but it didn't work well when his heart was dying from his own words.

"Yoshiki… I can't. I also know Ayumi's a good person. That's why I'm asking you to take her back! You guys were high school sweethearts. I'm sure you still have feeling for her-"

"I don't love her, dammit!"

The room grew quiet after Yoshiki's loud confession. His whole body was numb and Satoshi stared at him with disbelief as a nurse came in with a hard glare. Her look completely loosened when she saw Yoshiki and sort of bowed towards him.

"Please doctor, other patients need their rest." She whispered with a little bit of a demanding tone. Yoshiki just nodded and dismissed her but she was gone before he could. Satoshi didn't say a word and just left the room, leaving a devastated Yoshiki alone with his thoughts.

Morishige was late.

Mayu was all dolled up for their date. She even wore make-up and that was rare. She was wearing a simple blue dress with her hair kind of wavy as she dug into her purse and searched for her phone.

7:30 p.m.

He was an hour and thirty minutes late. Mayu was slightly disappointed but more furious. She knew what this meant and if he didn't come after another hour pass by, she'll go look for him. She knows exactly where to find him since she always found him at the same-

"Mayu? What are you doing? Let's go". She heard Morishige's voice and her mood instantly lightened up. Her frown returned when she saw a familiar girl at the front seat. Mayu slowly walked towards his car and shivered at the cold. She walked extra slow since she wasn't used to high heels and Morishige sighed in annoyance.

"Come on Mayu. If you weren't used to them, why'd you wear them?" He asked. Mayu was hurt. She opened the door and slammed it shut as she sat on the backseat with a little hmph!

"I wanted to impress you but I guess you're not satisfied" Mayu whispered as she crossed her arms and pouted. Morishige couldn't help but smile. Mayu's pouts were so adorable. Even if she wasn't even trying to be, she was cute.

"I'm sorry babe. You look cute. I just didn't want you to fall on your heels, that's all" Morishige said as he started the car. Mayu smiled a little but pouted a little when she saw Yuka give her a small smile.

"And who shall you be?" Mayu asked even though she recognized her. She was mad at herself for sounding so nice and formal. She couldn't help it; she was just that kind of type; Cutesy but deadly.

"Ah, I'm sorry ladies. Mayu this is Yuka, and this fair lady is Mayu, Yuka" Morishige introduced as Mayu giggled happily.

"I thought this was a date between us two though" Mayu said. She felt a little better than before because of his small but meaningful comment.

"Ah, sorry Mayu. I couldn't just leave Yuka alone".

Mayu frowned but replaced it with a straight face while looking down. She didn't like how Morishige was referring Yuka to her given name but there's no way she'll say that out loud.

"The amusement park…?" Mayu hesitantly pointed out as they arrived at their destination. She knew the amusement park was a popular dating area, but to her it was Hell. She hated them. Mayu knew Yuka liked their destination since she had a glow in her eyes.

"Pointing out the obvious, Mayu?" Morshige said with a joking tone. "Yes, the amusement park. Where do you wanna go first?" He asked as Yuka immediately started jumping up and down.

"Oh! Ooh! That!" Yuka pointed to a thing behind Mayu. She slowly followed Yuka's finger and her stomach did an unromantic flip.

A rollercoaster that went high up almost to the sky and didn't do its drop until it went further up. Still, the drop was far ahead. It turned sharply left and flew up again before dropping a few distances and finally the grand finale drop with a loop to complete it at the end. Mayu instantly paled.

"Wow that looks fun! Let's go, Mayu!" Morshige said with an excited childlike tone. That didn't help Mayu but she swallowed the denial that almost went past her mouth and slowly followed the two enraptured children.

Mayu was feeling so done.

Those two were too enthusiastic. They rode that hell of a rollercoaster two times before they decided going on the gyro drop about…

She lost count on that one.

She felt like throwing up but jealousy boiled inside of her when she saw Morishige carelessly laughing along with Yuka.

"That was sooo fun!" What should we do next?" Yuka asked as Mayu slowly walked besides Morishige. She grabbed his hand and wrapped them around hers as Yuka pointed towards the Ferris wheel. At least this one was a little relaxing. They walked towards the entrance and the man motioned them to get on the wheel as it slowed down for people to get on. Mayu didn't lose this chance as she ran with her fingers still twirled against Morishige's and quickly pulled him towards the opened spot. They reached inside on time and Mayu was pleased when the door closed and didn't let other people in.

"Yuka!" Morishige yelled outside the ferris wheel where she stood. Yuka happily waved at them and exclaimed, "Don't worry! I'll catch the next one. Have fun you two!".

'_Oh we will._' Mayu thought.

"Shige! Look at that!" Mayu exclaimed as she pointed towards the lights that came on as night approached.

"Hm? O-Oh yeah pretty nice" Morishige said blankly as Mayu frowned.

"Shige-kun. Why'd you bring Yuka-san? Didn't you say this was a date?" Mayu demanded even though her expression naturally couldn't be serious without being cute.

Morishige sighed. "I'm sorry Mayu. It's just like I said earlier, I met her while coming this way and…. things happened. She- I decided she should come along". Mayu shifted in her seat as the wheel took their cart higher and higher.

"Don't you love me?"

Morishige almost missed her question with it being so softly said. His eyes softened and he slowly embraced Mayu.

"Of course I do." Morishige said as he lightly started to squeeze her shoulders.

"Then prove it"

Yoshiki stared at Ayumi's lifeless form. Her body was softly rising up and down. That was the only evidence that she was still alive. He walked back towards her and hesitated before he lightly brushed his hand over her hair. He lightly pulled out strands of hair and softly felt it between his fingers as he pulled down. When the strand escaped from his hands, he dropped his hand by her arm and he lightly squeezed it.

"What do I do, Ayumi?" He sobbed a little before forcing the tears back. He promised he would never show tears; it would break his reputation. He dropped his head by her arm and replaced his hand with his head. His hands lightly gripped the sides of his head and sighed heavily.

"Satoshi's words are making me have second thoughts-"

He couldn't say more as he abruptly raised his body up and stared at the door that opened with warning. The same nurse as before stood behind the opened door with a shocked expression. Yoshiki quickly turned away and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. He cleared his throat and walked towards the nurse.

"Carry on" Yoshiki only said as the nurse quietly answered with a hesitant "Yes". He quickly walked towards his office and leaned his body against the door as it loudly closed.

"That was dangerous" He breathed out as he pushed back his messy hair.

"Stupid idiot" He cursed to himself and he mumbled gibberish and turned on his sleeping computer. He checked through the list of patients and jumped when his phone began to ring. He sighed angrily as he checked the ID caller. His eyes softened a little but he slowly denied the call. He concentrated to the computer again and stopped clicking through the list when Ayumi's name appeared.

Ayumi Shinozaki.

Her name was enough to make his heart beat unconditionally. He groaned as he rubbed his face brutally before checking her information. He noticed she had a check-up with him after she had awakened but who know's when that'll be. He swiftly added a new info to her list and clicked save before exiting out.

Seiko frowned when Yoshiki didn't pick up her call. "Funny, he usually never does that. Well, unless he does have an emergency". Her frown deepened. "He used to at least pick up and tell me he was busy".

She blinked twice before shaking her head and sighed. Seiko picked up the lunch she had prepared for him and walked out of the door with her heels clicking behind her.

"Huh, that's strange" A blonde nurse said to herself as she checked Shinozaki's information. A brunette nurse next to her raised an eyebrow and leaned towards her friend's computer.

"Someone changed it?" Yumi asked as the blonde nurse frowned and slowly nodded.

"It wasn't suppose to happen. It would be nonsense to check on Shinozaki during her coma state" Aiko said as Yumi shook her head.

"It is safer to check once in a while" as she sat back in her seat and took in a call.

Seiko stopped when she heard the conversation and her eyes widened. Shinozaki? Ayumi Shinozaki?

"It wouldn't be possible. She ran away with…" She stopped her whispering when Yoshiki came out off the room. His eyes widened when he saw Seiko innocently standing there with a brown bag.

"Seiko" He greeted as he walked towards her and kissed her forehead. "What's up? Why are you here?".

Seiko huffed and she held up her phone. "Really? Are you really that busy to ignore my call? I don't want to be demanding here, but you always did! Emergency or not" Seiko pouted as she innocently stared at the floor.

Yoshiki smirked as he raised her chin up. "Don't worry. I was… just really really busy. I didn't hear my phone. You know if I did hear it, I would've always picked up." He half lied and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I'm over it." Seiko said with a defeated sigh and dragged him towards his office.

The nurses watched their doctor and his girlfriend's retreating scene and Yumi laughed.

"I don't wanna be mean here, but how long do you think they'll last?" Yumi asked with a giggle.

"Hmm… not long" Aiko answered with a smirk.

"So what did you bring me this time, wife?" Yoshiki joked as Seiko blushed and pouted a little.

"Rice and curry. It smelled so demanding that I almost ate half of it, you know?" Seiko said with a giggle as she pulled the curry out of the container and the rice. She carefully poured the curry on the rice and served it to her boyfriend.

Yoshiki smiled, "Thanks babe. The smell is killing me". He quickly dug in and Seiko laughed as she looked around his office. It wasn't her first time being there, but it wasn't many times either. Yoshiki was a busy man, and his work was paying off. She didn't want to become a burden and visit whenever she'd like. It was kind of sad how they only meet at home, but she could sacrifice it for him. She knew how determined he was with his work. It wasn't like him from the high school years, but those perks still linger.

"What's this about a patient named Shinozaki?" Seiko suddenly asked and noted how Yoshiki almost choked on his food.

"How? H-How'd you-"

"The nurses outside talked about it. I was wondering if it was the Shinozaki from… you know- from high school" She asked innocently.

Yoshiki cursed the nurses outside in his mind and he cleared his throat. It still was a little stiff to breathe but he wouldn't die from it.

"No"

"Excuse me?" Seiko asked with a frown.

"It's no one you know, just a common last name. You know that Seiko" Yoshiki said with a broken grin. Seiko shrugged and her legs swung back and forth as she stared outside the window.

"I miss her. I wish we can have a reunion with them someday." Seiko announced and Yoshiki smiled a little.

"_I hope never"_

"_Then prove it"_

Mayu's words echoed through Morishige's mind as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cart. Mayu stretched her arms before wrapped her arms around Morishige and smiled when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Minna!"

They turned around to see Yuka running to them. She frowned when she reached the couple, "Did you forget about me? Mou..". Yuka wiped the sweat that was forming and Morishige gently tugged Mayu closer to him.

"Yuka, I'm gonna go home with Mayu first. Do you need a ride?" Morishige asked with a plain tone. Yuka blinked slowly as she stared at their form: Mayu's arms around him and Morishige protectively wrapped an arm around her.

"A-Ah I don't mind. I'll call my brother" Yuka said laughing awkwardly. Morishige nodded and Mayu brightly said good-bye as they left her alone in the cheerful park. Yuka sighed and closed her eyes as she stretched her arms forward.

"How could I ask for a ride when your eyes are demanding me to decline?"

Satoshi was helping Naomi make dinner which was unusual because she normally demanded the maids to make her something.

"What's up? Did you take medicine or something?" Satoshi joked around as he awkwardly massaged her shoulders. Naomi pouted and playfully pushed his hands away.

"No way! I just want you to see my womanly side, that's all. I don't want you to regret this decision" she whispered the last part and held her breathe when Satoshi's hands slid away from her. She sighed in relief when he slowly enclosed her with his arms and smiled.

"Baka, I don't regret one bit of it" He said with an encouraging tone but his eyes beg differ.

Naomi smiled and missed the hurt that swiftly went and left his eyes. She kissed his lips softly and concentrated back on the soup.

His phone suddenly rang and Naomi's mind began to fill with anxiety.

"Hello? Yuka?" Satoshi exclaimed as he answered his phone. Naomi sighed in relief as Satoshi patted her arm and walked towards the living room. Naomi kept stirring the soup and quietly listened to their conversation.

"You need me there now?" He asked as Naomi turned her body towards him but her body still straight. He ruffled his hair as he nodded even though Yuka couldn't see him and hung up after saying he'll be there.

"Ah!' Naomi yelped as some of the soup landed on her hand. She quickly let go of the stir and looked towards her fingers.

"You idiot!" Satoshi scolded as he ran towards Naomi and grabbed her fingers. Her index and middle were completely red and he quickly led her towards the sink. He turned on the water to cold and carefully pulled her hands towards it.

"Cold!" Naomi squealed as Satoshi gave her a look of warning.

"If you were careful enough you wouldn't have to suffer this" Satoshi grumbled as he careful rotated the water from her index to middle. He ordered the maid to get some medicine and carefully applied some to her reddened fingers.

"I gotta go pick up Yuka. Apparently her friends couldn't drop her off here" He mumbled after washing his hands and wiping them off his shirt.

"You idiot! Don't do that! Use that towel to dry your hands! It's there for a reason" She scolded and Satoshi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ahaha.. I guess it's became a bad habit" He replied shyly as Naomi scolded him some more.

Yuka walked back and forth as she tried to avoid the cracks on the sidewalk. It was a little game she and her brother used to play. She heard a honk from the car and smiled when she noticed her brother's car up front.

"Onii-chan!" She squealed as he let down a window and greeted her with a smile. Yuka froze when she saw an extra person in his car.

Naomi.

"Come in Yuka." Satoshi ordered when Yuka was not attempting to do so. She nodded quickly and got in the car as Naomi turned her body and greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Yuka! No time no see!" She said as she exchanged hands with Yuka. She gladly shook Naomi's hand and smiled.

"So why weren't there anyone to drop you off?" Satoshi demanded in his overly-protective-brother voice.

Yuka rolled her eyes playfully, "Relax onii-chan, nobody was going my way so it would be a burden if I ask so". Yuka shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Satoshi started driving.

"I see" Satoshi answered but his tone made Yuka think otherwise. She stared out the window and sighed quietly as the day replayed in her mind. It was all so wonderful before the wheel. She surprised herself when a tear suddenly escaped from her watery eyes and quickly dabbed it away with her sleeve.

"Doctor!" Nurse Aiko reported that Ms. Shinozaki had a certain action of awaking" A jet black haired nursed cried as Yoshiki stood up immediately and ran towards the door with the nurse closing the door behind. Seiko stared at the closed door and sighed heavily. She grabbed the brown bag and threw it in the trashcan before grabbing her purse and walking outside as well.

"Here! Get Dr. Shimura here!" Nurse Lin said as she quickly ran towards Ayumi's room.

"She shouldn't be awakening yet. It's only been a day. Impossible!" Yoshiki mumbled as he opened the door and reached across several different nurses crowding Ayumi's bed. He scowled. "Nurse Aiko stays here. The rest please return back to work".

Everyone except Aiko bowed towards him and left the room swiftly. Yoshiki walked towards Ayumi and checked her pulse. He saw her body jerk a little and mumbled a little. He scowled a little. "Ms. Shinozaki? Do you hear me? Can you open your eyes if you are conscious?" Yoshiki pulled out his stethoscope and carefully listened to her heartbeat. He next neared his head to her mouth and nose and carefully listened to her breathing.

"Her breathing and beats seem fine." Yoshiki announced. He nodded towards Aiko and dismissed her. She quickly bowed her head and walked away and closed the door but left a little space open.

Yoshiki kneeled in front of her bed and stared at her form. "Come on, Ayumi. Are you awake or not?" he laid his head on the bed and mumbled nonsense. He observed her for a while but gave up when she showed no signs of answering to his questions. He stood up and carefully walked towards the door-

"Yoshiki"

He spun his body around with wide eyes and opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Little did he know, someone stared at the scene with sad amber eyes.

* * *

**At least I didn't leave it as a cliffhanger right? No? Ok xD**

**Also if you didn't like how EXTREMELY FLIPPING LONG this was, please tell me. I'll make shorter chapters and try to update faster.**

**QUESTION:  
Anyone remember the scene with Shan Yu (Disney Movie Mulan) when he asked, "How many men does it take to deliver a message?" and the other guy with the arrow answered, "One"**

**OMF did ANYONE not understand that when they were young? When I watched Mulan again and that scene popped out I literally screamed, "IT TOOK MY WHOLE LIFE TO UNDERSTAND THAT SCENE". It made me feel stupid and mindblown at the the same time xD**

**Thank you guys so much for the support and I'll hopefully see you guys in the next update!**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How are you guys?**

**So winter is ending soon and I'm devastated T^T I'm not ready for Summer (ugh). I know, I'm strange xD**

**I just really really think winter is better than summer xD no offense but that's my opinion. **

**reply to Guest: **_To answer your first question: No, her hands weren't red from blood. Hmm.. how can I answer this easily? It's like red from smacking Satoshi continuously xD Does that answer enough?  
Oh and to answer to your second review: Awesome! We can be Mulan buddies! I love that movie too much._

**Oh and fyi guys, I don't hate Naomi or the other characters. I just needed an antagonist :( Don't worry though, I won't make it depressing... yet xD**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY.

WARNING: VERY OCC AND AU

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

"Feel free to make yourself a home!" Naomi said in a motherly tone as Yuka nodded. They enter Naomi's mansion and Yuka grew nervous. She never felt comfortable with Naomi. When they were younger she was a very sweet nee-san but after a little while she looked... well, fake. She saw her nii-san and Naomi go towards the kitchen while play-fighting and the maid next to her cleared her throat.

"Miss, please follow me to your room" The maid with black hair ,who looked as the same age as her, kindly informed Yuka and her eyes widened.

"E-Eh? I have a room?" Yuka breathed out and the maid chuckled. She kindly motioned her hand upstairs and Yuka followed her upstairs.

The maid led her to a big room that seemed reserved for guests and Yuka gasped. The room was huge: Grey wallpaper surround the walls, a big window next to the large queen size bed, and a mirror and chair for what seemed like it was for putting on makeup.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful" Yuka said as she childishly jumped on the bed. The maid giggled behind her hand and Yuka politely sat on the bed. The maid bowed and was gonna leave when Yuka called out for her. "Ne, aren't you the same age as me? I don't like formality when we're practically the same age" Yuka called out as the maid turned around with her surprised yellow eyes glowing in wonder. "What's your name and age?" Yuka asked carefully after a few moment of silence.

"...Yui... Morishige... 21 years old..."

############

As soon as the two lovers hit the bed, they started to attack each other and giggles erupted unconditionally. Well, the giggles were from Mayu mostly. Mayu giggled as Morishige attacked her neck and squealed when she felt him nibble at her skin.

"S-Stop, you're really gonna leave a mark" Mayu said breathlessly as she felt him hold her down harder.

"You don't really want me to stop" Morishige said bluntly and started kiss her jaw before continuing south. Mayu struggled beneath him and Morishige quickly attacked her chest which made her squeal. He was pulling on her dress and slowly exposed her bra but Mayu stopped him.

"I-I'm- I don't- I" She struggled to speak her mind and Morishige sighed. He pulled up her dress back and fixed it back before kissing her neck.

"Alright. I'll wait" He said and smirked. He loved the way her cheeks tinted red and she cuddled near him. He wrapped his arms around her and his left hand rubbed her rear. Unfortunately, his sexual desires didn't die yet. Mayu sighed and gave in on his touch. Truthfully said, she enjoyed his touches. She just wasn't ready for a relationship beyond theirs... yet. She moaned quietly and Morishige laughed. He kissed her forehead and Mayu closed her eyes and if it was even possible; cuddled closer. "Go to sleep, love" Morishige whispered.

Mayu smiled. "Un".

After a while, Mayu fell asleep and Morishige checked one more time to make sure she was surely in deep sleep. "Mayu" He whispered. Mayu groaned in response before falling back and her snores continued. He smiled. Hugged her once more before carefully getting out of the bed. He walked towards the kitchen phone as he ruffled his head violently. He grabbed the phone before inputting the familiar numbers that he memorized. He waited for the person to pick up, but a scowl slowly formed when the fifth line buzzed but she never answered. He groaned loudly when he heard it go to voice mail and smacked the phone back in place. He walked towards the coat hanger and grabbed his coat and keys before going out the door.

Green eyes watched his car go out of the driveway as the rain seemed to pour harder...

...or were those her tears?

##############

Doctor Shimura entered the room when Yoshiki's body finally unfroze and he bowed respectfully.

"Doctor Shimura"

"Doctor Kishinuma" Head doctor Shimura acknowledged as Yoshiki moved a little to make way for Doc Shimura to examine Ayumi. He examined her carefully and asked, "Has she been answering your questions?". Yoshiki shook his head but the head doctor couldn't see it since he in front of Yoshiki. He took his silence as a no for an answer.

"She did-" Yoshiki paused before continuing, "She did call out for someone, head doctor" He finished and the head doctor turned his head towards Yoshiki.

"Called out for?"

"Hai. I think it was a sleep habit though" Yoshiki explained as his throat grew dry.

"Who did she call out for?"

That was it. The question he hoped the head doctor wouldn't ask was out. Yoshiki took in a shaky breathe, "I'm not sure, sir. I didn't recognize the name" He lied as the doctor before him stayed silent before retrieving his head back to the patient.

"Very well. Nothing seems wrong. It is a possibility that it was a false alarm" Doc Shimura explained as he walked towards the door. "Keep up the good work, Doctor Kishinuma" Doc Shimura said as he cleared his throat before opening the door. "Ah- I almost forgot". The doctor turned around to face Yoshiki and his eyes widen when he saw who was standing behind the door with the head doctor.

"You have a visitor, Kishinuma"

################

Yuka dropped to the floor when she heard Yui's last name. Morishige_. _"Mori...shige" she whispered as Yui ran towards her and helped her up.

"Are you ok, miss? Do you need water?" Yui asked cautiously and Yuka shook her head swallowed hard. "J-Just call me Yuka. I'm the same age as you, Yui-chan" Yuka let out a shaky laugh and Yui's face frowned in concern. "I-I think i just wanna rest my head, Yui-chan. Can you... please leave?" Yuka asked nicely and Yui smiled softly and bowed down before heading towards the door.

"Can I ask you something first, Yui-chan?"

Yui turned around and nodded. Yuka took in a breathe before asking, "Do you have a big brother?". Yui's eyes turned dark and hurt filled her eyes and Yuka knew the answer.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I asked a silly thing when we just met. You may leave" Yuka whispered.

Yuka laid on her bed with a confused face. Sister? Little sister? Since when did Morshige have a little sister? He never told me... has he told anyone else?  
Yuka shifted her head uncomfortably before frowning. "Does he not trust me enough?" She whispered as tears flooded her eyes. Yuka jumped a little when she heard her phone ring and she slowly reached for her phone. She gasped when she say the ID caller and hesitated on if she should answer or not. Before she could decide on an answer, the phone died, leaving her in a lonely atmosphere.

Yuka threw her phone towards the other side of the bed before she dug under the covers and hid her entire body as if the covers could save her from the cruelness of the world.

#########

"Ne, didn't Yuka look kinda... bummed?" Naomi asked as she poured the soup in two bowls.

Satoshi sighed, "Kinda. You noticed as well? She didn't even want dinner". He grabbed the other bowl and quickly let it land on the table before dragging his hands on his ear lobe. Naomi smirked as she put down her own bowl and gave Satoshi a spare spoon. He gladly took it, and started to dig in. Naomi waited for his reaction, and when his face lit up, she finally started to eat.

"She probably ate with her girl friends." Naomi said and taking in a mouthful of soup. She quickly swallowed and winced as she quickly grabbed for the cup of water and drank it down.

"H-Hey! That was mine!" Satoshi whined and Noami laughed.

"Still such a child.. get yourself some more" Naomi smirked as she slid the cup towards Satoshi. He frowned and Naomi giggled again and he stood up and attacked her with a back hug.

"W-What the hell?!" Naomi screamed and blushed when she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I love you"

Naomi blushed harder when she heard those words. "I-I love you too. Now get off me and get yourself more water!"

##########

Morishige drove towards Yuka's house and quickly opened the door without parking his car. He took out the spare key Yuka gave him, just in case, and walked in with his shoes on. "Yuka?" Morishige called out as the dark house enveloped him. He shivered before turning on the lights to the house and finding Yuka nowhere around the living room or the kitchen. He walked upstairs and knocked on her door. When there wasn't an answer, he hesitated on walking in. Besides, she might be sleeping. He slowly opened the door and made his eyes adjust before looking around.

Yuka wasn't there.

He sighed heavily before plopping down on Yuka's bed. "Yuka... where the hell are you?" He whispered before closing his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

##########

Mayu reached for her phone and dialed Morishige's phone number. She waited for the second dial to go before she heard a familiar tune. Mayu turned around to see Morishige's phone resting on the table next to the lamp. She sighed heavily before hanging up and plopping her body back down on the bed.

"Is this our fate Shige-kun?"'

##############################

* * *

**WAAAAAAAA!**

**DON'T REMIND ME! I'M BEING TOO MEAN TO MAYU AND I HATE IT AS WELL!**

**Well the story must go on... it's part of the plot so bear with me, kay loves?**

**I don't know much about medical stuffs and doctor stuffs so I apologize if I made any mistakes.**

**I don't mind critiques but I really despise flamers... who doesn't?  
My suggestion is... if you hate my story or any other Fanfiction, just click away. Don't make them feel bad about themselves- hey we're still learning, together ok?**

**I mean, if that Fanfiction writer plagiarized then I don't have anything to say to stop the Flamers but if they are innocent, please don't gnaw at them with mean flames. Just give them tips or information since we'll probably learn more from the critiques than the flames.**

**So let's all hold hands and cheer on, kay?**

**Oh and the ear thing that Satoshi did, it's what some people do. My dad does it too; if you touch something really hot, your hands go on your ear lobes and usually your ears are cold so it kinda makes the burning stop xD I hope I made that clear.**

**Anyways, I hope to see you loves soon, again!**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 5

**IF you don't like my stories, just click away. Easy as that.**

**WARNING:  
Very OOC AND AU**

* * *

"Seiko" Yoshiki whispered and groaned as doctor Shimura gently closed the door. Seiko slowly walked towards the bed who held Ayumi and he turned to see Seiko's frown place her place.

"What happened to her?" Yoshiki jumped when he heard her voice. He scratched his head and sighed deeply. "I don't know. She just came to the hospital covered in blood. Luckily, I could save her... unlike last time" Yoshiki whispered the last part as he walked towards Seiko and wrapped his arms around her half-heartly. He was surprised when he felt her slap his arms away and turned around to reveal her crystal eyes.

"Sei-"

"You didn't forget her, did you?" Seiko smiled weakly before walking towards Ayumi's face and gently stroke her cheek. "I can understand, she's a beauty after-all". Yoshiki stared at her hand gently brush against his ex-lover's cheek and slowly raised his hand to see her lips form a gentle smile. His heart ached at the sight. Seiko was too sweet for her own good. She should be screaming and causing riot like normal girls should've when their boyfriend lied to their face.

"Yoshiki, I want to scream and yell at you, but I can't" he saw her tears finally flood out and his breathe caught in his throat. "How can I? I love you too much. Plus, Ayumi is hurt. It's so wrong of me to". Yoshiki walked over to her and hugged her tightly while stroking her hair with one hand.

"I'm sorry. Scream at me, hit me, choke me if you want to. I won't ever do it again; I swear" He heard Seiko's voice crack as she replied and hiccups gently flowed out of her mouth. "Hey, where's the cheerful Seiko?" Yoshiki let go of her softly and poked her nose playfully. Seiko laughed and wiped her tears away with a toothy grin.

"If I stop crying, can we go get ice cream?"

"... if that makes you happy"

Yoshiki walked with Seiko out of the hospital after making sure the nurses were assigned to take care of Ayumi and keep a close look at her. Yoshiki sighed heavily as he watched Seiko ride on the car next to him and he turned on the engine. His mind went to Ayumi and his heart clenched when he thought of the promise he made with Seiko earlier.

_"I'm sorry. Scream at me, hit me, choke me if you want to. I won't ever do it again; I swear"_

"Stupid. So stupid" Yoshiki growled under his breathe. Seiko turned her head and cocked it to the side. Yoshiki quickly sent her a brief smile before driving away from the parking lot. If his eyes lingered on her for a second longer, he would've noticed the glimmer in her eyes that could kill.

()()()()()()()

Morishige opened his eyes with a jump. Mayu stood in front of him and he thought for a second he was imagining her. "Shige-kun, I didn't know this was our house from now on" She said with a cheerful voice but her eyes could kill.

"Look Mayu, I can explain-" Before he could continue his head abruptly turned to the side with his left cheek burning.

"What were you thinking? Yuka is Satoshi's younger sister! If he knew what you were doing right now... you'd be dead! Did you think I wouldn't notice? I knew since the beginning but I prayed to God that you'd change, I was believing you'd change" Her eyes filled with tears as she picked up the pillow in front of her and hugged it tight before falling to the ground, "I love you Morishige, don't you understand that? I just don't get it! Why her?" She finished with a loud sniff and Morishige stayed in his place.

"Mayu, forgive me. I just thought it was kind of rude for me to leave without her that day" He whispered and he lowered to the ground and rubbed her back soothingly.

"So you can't live without her now? This was your last chance. I'll make that girl suffer" Mayu seethed as she stood up and ripped Morishige away.

"Wait! Mayu, this isn't you. Where's the sweet little girl I fell in love with?"

"That sweet little girl turned into a fallen angel the night she found out her lover was cheating on her" She replied harshly. She saw Morishige wince before Mayu stormed out of the room.

()()()()()()()(

"Yuka-san! Your brother and I are going out to get breakfast! Do you want some?" Naomi asked in a cheerful voice. Yuka gave her a weak smile and shook her head.

"I don't feel hungry, onee-san. Please enjoy yourself" She replied shortly before turning her head and facing away. Naomi sighed, "Ok, if you're hungry, ask Yui-san" she saw Yuka visibly wince but shrugged it off. Before Yuka could reply, Naomi was out of the room.

"Yuka said she wasn't coming" Naomi said as she saw Satoshi's hopeful look shrink.

"Oh... I see" He replied shortly as he took the keys and went outside first.

Naomi pouted at his actions but shook her head. She then turned to Yui and smiled shortly, "Please take care of Yuka. Even though she isn't hungry, make her some breakfast". Yui nodded and Naomi stared at her for a while before walking. She stopped as she opened the door and turned around slowly to face Yui again. "Did... something happen to Yuka yesterday?" She asked Yui suddenly. She saw Yui's eyes dilate before shaking her head slowly. Naomi hesitated but finally closed the door behind her, leaving Yui in a quiet room all alone.

()()()()()()()

Mayu stopped in front of a large house. She carefully breathed slowly to calm her fast beating heart and opened the door. She locked her car and rung the doorbell two times and waiting impatiently outside. Slowly, the door opened and she saw a petite girl with blue eyes stare back at her. "Ah... hello! I'm looking for Yuka?" Mayu asked kindly. Even though she was furious right now, she still was kind-hearted to strangers.

The petite girl nodded and quietly said, "Follow me". They entered at big room and she quickly spotted Yuka on the bed. She saw her eyes widen and Mayu's eyes turned harsh. When the maide turned to her, her smile reached her eyes and quietly thanked her.

"Can you leave us alone for a while?" Mayu asked and the maid quickly nodded. "Go take a walk or something outside" Mayu suggested and the maid quickly scattered out.

"...Are you here to threaten me?" Yuka asked after a long period of silence. Mayu laughed harshly as her green eyes turned cold and she walked towards Yuka. She reched for the cup of water next to the bed and threw the liquid at Yuka. She shrieked when the cold liquid reached her skin, and she narrowed her eyes.

"That... is for stealing my boyfriend. I would've done worse but this is your last chance. If you ever... get too mushy with _my _boyfriend, I don't know what I'd do and I don't think I'd ever stop myself then" Mayu threatened. Yuka angrily glared at her and stood up from the bed. She took the cup from Mayu's hand, and brought her hand in the air as if she would strike in any second. "Do it, I dare you" Mayu laughed humorlessly. Yuka was determined to shatter Mayu's head but the door suddenly opened and in came Morishige and the maid.

"Please sir, you cannot-" The maid stopped when she saw what Yuka was going to do. She screamed and Morishige growled angrily. The cup would've smashed Mayu's head and impacted a severe injury, instead the cup didn't break. It hit Mayu's head a little, but the impact wasn't strong enough to bring blood out. The spot where it got hit was a little red and Yuka saw Mayu wince.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Morishige ran towards them and ripped the cup out of Yuka's hand. He threw the cup towards the wall which ended the cup's fate. He shook in anger as his eyes stared coldly at Yuka's. She shivered and opened her eyes to speak but none came out. In that situation, no one who just came in would believe her words. It was a perfect crime scene that had been disrupted. He slapped her cheek and a loud sound emitted from it. "What you were doing to my Mayu... will never be forgiven" His words cut through her and tears shun in her eyes. Morishige then quickly grabbed Mayu's hand and dragged her out of the room while closing the door harshly.

After a long period of heavy atmosphere, Yui went over to Yuka and touched her cheek softly. Yuka flinched from the touch and Yui sighed and gave her a sad look. "Ma'am I think we need some cold ice for this, ne?"

()()()()()()()()

"What time do you have to go back?" Seiko licks her vanilla ice cream and watches as Yoshiki checks his watch before wolfing down his chocolate treat.

"I don't know... probably when one hour later. I guess there isn't any emergencies since I didn't get any calls" He licks his ice cream once before progressing back to chomping it down. Seiko slowly nodded as she bit down on the cone.

"So that means we still have time! Do you want to go home or walk around some more?" Seiko asks with a big smile. They were at the park while sitting down on the bench and watching little kids rolling around the grass or racing each other towards the swings.

"Let's stay here. I have to go back soon anyways." He finished his ice cream and licked his fingers before wiping it down on his pants. Seiko suddenly slaps his knee and hands him a napkin. He sheepishly smiles and wipes the remains with the napkin.

"Yoshiki, I have to ask something" Seiko says suddenly as she watches a boy push a girl on the swings as she laughs brightly when the swing took her higher into the air. He turned towards her as his arm snaked around her shoulders. "Do you still like Ayumi?" Her eyes were ready for the worst and Yoshiki's eyes dulled out a little. As soon as that happened, Seiko freaked out a little. She didn't want to lose Yoshiki yet, not now.

"I don't know"

"What?"

"I don't know Seiko. You know I used to care deeply for her. Sometimes, it's too hard to forget" He replied sadly as Seiko stared at her feet.

"Then- let me help you forget"

* * *

**Such a dull ending UGH**

**Well, I'll see ya next time. Bye! Muah!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Fast update, hey~~~**

**WARNING:**

**Your author has to deal with a very immature flamer that happens to say "go kill yourself". If you don't like your author swearing and insulting a flammer, then please go right on to the story because the only way to take care of a clueless brat is to treat it the same way. You have been warned ^^**

**Reply to 'Guest':** Hello five year old, how are you? Clueless as ever no? First off, you have no right to tell me what to do. Your opinions are all rejected because your child-like behavior says it all. Second, go kill myself? Sweetie, do you want to be responsible for a suicide case? I'll go die after you turn mature enough (Which is never). Of course I know that Satoshi x Naomi is popular! I like that ship too. But did you not read my other chapters? Maybe you just read the sixth one, yes, but there WAS a Satoshi and Naomi moment. Have you not read my author notes? If you read my "Just click away" one I'm pretty sure you read my other ones. I'M the one to not get my facts right? You fucker ( Or maybe you are less significant than a prostitute) have a memory of a goldfish. Have you seen my note of "It's not gonna be the same couples that I start with"? It'll get different you fucker, and if I'm the 'fucking dumbass' like you said in the review, then you must go back to elementary school. "Delete your story and kill yourself after so"? Oh honey, what kind words from a fucker like you. First off, your reason for me to delete my story is too void. Listen fucker, if you can't accept the fact that people have different opinions and don't have the knowledge to read and comprehend, then please fuck off. You won't surivive the world like that. You attempting to write a flame review is so silly that I can die of laughter first before your words affect me. Of course since you left such a _kind _and immature review, I just had to reply. Even if you come crawling and begging for forgiveness, it'll be a waste of my time to forgive you. I'm pretty sure you'll come back to see if I erased this story (Which is never unless someone has a better reason). Seriously? So pathetic.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Yoshiki looked at Seiko with sad eyes. '_No matter what, I don't think I can forget her'_. He saw Seiko raise her hand and softly massaged his free hand.

"Let me help you. I'll let you forget. I'll be the perfect girlfriend, I promise, and one day you'll forget about her and you'll have me" Seiko said as tears started filling her eyes. Yoshiki didn't reply and Seiko swallowed the lump in her throat. "Please Yoshiki, what can I do to help?" She squeezed his hand and Yoshiki suddenly pulled away. She raised her head and met with his cold grey eyes showed a glimmer of sadness.

"You're the one who said you'd help me. You tell me" He hugged her softly before glancing down at the ice cream she unknowingly dropped. He stood up to get an another ice cream but she grabbed his hand.

"No, it's fine. I-I didn't really wanted it anyways" She replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the green hill. "I'll try to make the time that you spend with me more special and significant so you can forget." She pulled out something from her bag and handed him a small black box. He eyed it for a while before slowly taking it in his hands. His eyes widened when he spotted a silver chained necklace with a small gold-white S chained in the middle.

"Aren't guys suppose to give girls this?" He joked and Seiko pushed him. He unchained it and placed it on his neck before chaining it again. He watched as Seiko smiled contently and eyed the letter S dangling softly. She reached for something in her bag again and pulled out an another box. She opened it and showed him the identical chained necklace that Yoshiki had but had a letter Y instead. Yoshiki's heart dropped.

_"Yoshiki!" Ayumi came running to him and he smiled as he catches her in his arms._

_"Whoa slow down! What's the hurry? Well, it kinda makes sense cause you are late, woman" Ayumi slapped his shoulder as he laughed._

_"Mean. I was late because I forgot to bring something from home" She says as she pulled out a medium sized box. He gave her a strange look as she opened it and he smiled. "A chained necklace! It's what you like, right? Except... it has a little blue book on it." Ayumi showed him as the black chain shimmered from the sun and the little blue book was big and was opened a little. He took it from her hands and smiled slightly as he investigated it more closely. He wordlessly chained it on, and kissed her cheek softly. He saw the light blush cover her face and smirked at it. _

_"That's funny because..." He pulled out a silver strap necklace that had a small gold-white pendant. He slowly turned it around and her eyes widened more. "4.12. It's the day we met" He quietly turned her around and placed it around her. She turned around and smiled at him while a tear dropped from her eyes._

_"Thank you"_

"Yoshiki?" He snapped out of his flashback and saw Seiko's confused look. He smiled and eyed the necklace again.

"It's beautiful. This way, we'll keep our promises"

-MNMNMNMNMNMNMN-

Satoshi and Naomi got out of the restaurant content and full as she wrapped her arm around his. "Good start of the day right? A good breakfast" Naomi laughed as Satoshi rubbed his stuffed stomach.

"Would've been better is Yuka joined us" He mumbled and Naomi pouted.

"Oh come on. Yui is a kind maid. She'll take good good care of Yuka. Even possibly better than you did" She joked and he playfully glared at her. She chuckled softly before feeling his arm wrapping around her waist. She placed her head on his shoulders as they slowly walked to the car. "Do you want to go somewhere? I'm not read to go back" Naomi says as Satoshi started the car.

"Sure. Want to go to a nearby park?" He pulled the car out of the lot and turned right as they headed to the park near her house.

Naomi laughed, "Funny, I almost confused ourselves with high schoolers" Satoshi just groaned.

As they walked towards the swings, Naomi ran towards one and lightly swung back and forth. She saw Satoshi watch her with soft eyes and pointed to the swing next to her. He slowly walked next to her and sat but didn't attempt to swing like Naomi was. At this point, she was swinging high and pouted when Satoshi just watched her. She stopped her swing with her feet. and grabbed one of the chains of the swing. She swung it back as she pushed herself back as well and let go at the same time as they swung together now. Satoshi almost lost his balance but quickly grabbed the chains and gave Naomi the look. She laughed melodically and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Naomi, why do you still love me?" He suddenly asks and she turned towards him as she pushed her swing harder to go higher.

"That's a question even I question myself sometimes" She heard Satoshi snort besides her. She nudged his foot with hers and made him look towards her again. "No matter what, I just couldn't forget about you. I secretly dated some guys but they weren't the same. It's like I'm fated to you" She replied and he smiled softly.

"So cheesy. Is this really the Naomi I fell in love with? Where's the tough tomboy?" Naomi slapped the back of his head and he fell out. She laughed and he grumbled as her laughter wouldn't stop. "Yeah keep laughing, see if I won't plan a revenge" He mumbled as she continued to laugh.

"Wh-What was that?" she asked between breathes and he slowly climbed back to his swing. He suddenly grabbed her chain of the swing and pulled her towards him. She gasped as he pulled her swing so close to him that she could feel his breath fanning her face.

"I said... see if I wouldn't plan my revenge" He hoarsely stated again before slowly closing the gape between them. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers and take her to Heaven once more. Satoshi stopped mid-way and smiled at Naomi's waiting face. Her eyes closed with a little bit of eyeliner on. Her pink lips from the tint she put on, her pale face that didn't need any BB cream or any other foundation to make it look more beautiful. She was already stunning.

He suddenly grabbed her waist and hoisted her up from the swing. She squealed as he picked her up and placed her back on the ground. "Come on, time to go home" He said as he started to walk ahead of her. The next thing he knew, his face met with the grass and something pointy met with his head.

"Asshole! See if I'll forgive you, ever!" Naomi stomped towards the car and he sighed while shaking his head. He rubbed the back of his head and found no blood but a big bump instead. He looked down at the heel Naomi threw and grinned once more. He picked it up and ran towards the car. As he entered the car, He passed the heel and almost laughed at Naomi's childish pout.

"Here, wear it before you hurt your foot more. Let's go home and make sure you didn't get hurt from all that elephant stomping."

~MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN~

Morishige carefully examined the bump on Mayu's head. She winced when he accidentally touched it, and mumbled an apology. "What were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt more seriously than this! What would I be without you?" He sighed as he grabbed for the first-aid kit. Even though Mayu's heart fluttered from his little comment, but she still frowned when he stated about her going to Yuka.

"What can I do? You're mine, I wouldn't just let this go by like it was just nothing. I wanted to do nothing, you're my boyfriend and not anyone else's." She frowned more when Yuka's blank face popped in her mind.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like that, but please no more of this. I don't want to see you like this" He says as he lightly dabbed medicine on her forehead. She winced again but he continued, determine to have all of the medicine concentrated on her forehead. "I promise you, I'll make this better" He whispered and heard her snort.

"You've said that a lot. When will you prove it instead?" She recalled harshly and he lightly kissed her cheek.

"Let's go ice-skating after this, it'll cheer you up."

After making sure the medicine had completely been secured by a soft band-aid, they walked towards the shop where they could borrow some skates. Morishige helped her put them on and he quickly secured his as well. As he held her hand, he pulled her towards the entrance of the ice rink. When Morishige attempted to go in, Mayu pulled him away softly and he turned. "What's wrong?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Mayu's cheeks turned red as her foot swung back and forth as her face was facing the ground.

"I-It's been a long time since I've done this and I have no idea if I can do it" She whispered and Morishige smiled. He grabbed her hand more tightly which caused her face to look at his again.

"I'll guide you" He answered and didn't wait for her answer as he pulled them both towards the ice. She wobbled a bit before grabbing the railing with her free hand and Morishige laughed. She pouted at him before gripping the railing more tightly. "Come on Mayu, you gotta trust me on this" He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled it away from the railing. She wobbled a little again but he helped her get her balance. He saw her face facing the ice and he tipped her chin to face him. "Don't look down, look at me. " He implied as she nodded and he skated backwards and she squeaked. She slowly started moving her feet with his, syncing and smiling after she got the rhythm. slowly she loosened her grip on his hand and she looked at her eyes that were looking next to the couple that was holding hands and skating freely together. She slowly let go of one of his hand and his eyes widen. She was a quick learner. She skated next to him when he skated to her side and she laughed when he skated faster and brought her speed up as well.

The time went fast when you're having fun, and to the two couples, it was going too fast.

~MNMNMNNMNMNMMN~

"Thank you Yui-san" Yuka softly exclaimed and the other girl nodded. she placed the kit away and softly sat on the bed next to Yuka.

"Miss, if you want, I can go" She carefully stated but Yuka shook her head.

"Please stay, and call me Yuka" She smiled weakly at Yui and the maid nodded. "Yui-san, have you ever fallen in love with the wrong person?". She saw Yui struggle a bit and finally shake her head. Yuka looked out the window and sighed heavily. "What you saw, you can imply that question into that situation. It was quiet before Yuka suddenly thought of something odd. "Yui-san... did you not recognize the guy?" She saw Yui's eyes turn confused and shake her head slowly.

"No Mis- I mean Yuka-san. Did I have to?" She asked alarmingly and Yuka shook her head furiously.

"N-No! It's just I mistaken something" She faced the window again when Yui nodded hesitantly.

Why...didn't they recognize each other? Weren't they siblings?

* * *

**Sorry for the short amount and double sorry for the readers who actually like my story. I'm really sorry you had to read the cruel words I said to the flamer but s/he deserved it. If she ( I don't care if I got her gender wrong) thinks her review was a critical opinion, she needs to learn the difference between a flamer and a critical opinion. I'm a scary person, I know. You don't want to get on my bad side. #ZodiacLeo**

**Sorry if I have some grammar issues, I'll revise it when I get too many complaints. Right now, I have to go study for the tests I have tomorrow (*Gasps) So I hope you enjoyed! It's been a long time since Ayumi joined us right? I just noticed! So, I'll probably introduce her again in the next one!**

**I'll see you guys next time! Muah~~**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't have a reasonable excuse that'll save me from all the knifes ya'll are holding right now *sweat drops**

**Let's just say Lex was having a hard time these past weeks but not to worry, this week was ok! So since it's a Friday and stuff, I say why not?**

**Also a bird crashed into my window while I was typing this chapter so that scared the shit out of me. I went down to look for an injured bird, and I couldn't find that little one anywhere so I guess it flew away?**

**Anyways, enough talking. Enjoy loves :D**

**"ONE LAST TIME I NEED TO BE THE ONE THAT TAKES YOU HOME. ONE LAST TIME-" _Please ignore your author that is currently obsessed with Ariana Grande but no need to worry, she's still obsessed with Breaking Benjamin. That BB is her only true love. P.S. she probably also got all the lyrics wrong. Yes, she loves talking in third person._**

**"LAUGHING SO DAMN HARD. CRASHED YOUR DAD'S NEW CAR. ALL THE SCARS WE SHARED; I PROMISE I SWEAAAAAAAR-" For the people who're curious; Oath by Cher Lloyd**

**"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAAAAALLL"**

**P.S IMPORTANT!  
****THIS CHAPTER IS A AYUSHIKI CHAPTER. THE OTHERS WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT ONE.**

**SORRY IF I HAVE GRAMMAR/SPELLING ERRORS**

* * *

Ayumi lied down and counted the holes on the ceiling and hummed a quiet tune. After number two hundred and sixty one, the door opened much to her surprise. Usually the nurses don't come in until late at night when she's sleeping because she goes crazy whenever she sees the needles. She was surprised to see Yoshiki at the door with his chart.

"Hey Ayumi, how ya feeling?" He asked with a working voice that covered all his emotions. Ayumi didn't reply and just stared at him. Her hair was growing from the bald head she had from the operation. She now had a pixie hair cut and her bruises were almost healed. her legs were useless right now but at least she didn't get her head harmed. He quietly touched her leg and watched her flinch before examining her head carefully. They didn't vocally interact with each other since the first start of it failed. "How about getting some exercise to strengthen your leg muscles?" He saw Ayumi glare at him and he laughed softly. "The more you try, the faster you're out of here, Ms. Shinozaki." He saw her head drop with a mysterious glare that held in her eyes.

Ms. Shinozaki. So now he'll make them the doctor and patient relationship? It hurt more then it should've. "Doctor, where's my fiance?" She abruptly changed the subjects and that made Yoshiiki drop the stand that'll help her try to walk. The metal bars crashed into the floor and made a loud **_clang _**noise that made Ayumi jump a little. They stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a while before Yoshiki slowly picked up the bars.

"Let's try once, Ms. Shinozaki" His hollow eyes didn't match his bright smile but she knew better. He was good at hiding his own emotions but she can see through him... because they were once lovers. She scooched towards the end of the bed and Yoshiki walked over to her to help. She yelped when he picked her up with one arm under her legs and the other supported her upper body. Ayumi felt a blush invade her face and Yoshiki was no better. He slowly walked towards the metal bars that were parallel to each other. He slowly put her down on the end of the bars and Ayumi's legs felt weak that made them buckle and luckily Yoshiki caught her on time. "Start slowly" He said in a loving whisper in her ear and she shivered. He supported her by hugged her under the arms and locking them up. She started with right and them left and gradually she was walking. He slowly followed behind and as they went back and forth a few times, he slowly began to lose some strength on his grip.

"I want to try on my own" Ayumi whispered and she felt his arms slowly slip away and held her waist until she safely gripped the bars next to her. She was slightly disappointed when his arms retreated from her waist and the blush still lingered. She was glad he was behind her and helping her in case she fell and hurt herself. She was walking slowly and her legs still hurt and didn't have a lot of strength to take long big steps. Each step needed a lot of her energy and she slowly started to sweat and pant softly. Her legs were ready to give in, but she wasn't. She was determine to go out of the place and find Satoshi. It made her depressed that he didn't visit her when she was injured in the hospital bed. She believed that he had a good reason and refused to believe he gave up on her. Satoshi gave his love to her, helped her try to forget about a certain doctor, and carried her when she had fallen. She was ready to return it all. She knew she didn't have a chance with Yoshiki anymore. She'll try to give him in.

"Ms. Shinozaki that's enough." He said in his professional voice. "Anymore now, and you'll faint. Let me help you get to bed."

"J-Just a little bit mo-" She felt her body fall backwards and she suddenly lost her grip on the bars. She closed her eyes and waited for the strong impact to damage her weak temporary body, but instead, she felt someone soft and warm. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Yoshiki under her and his arms hugging her waist. His eyes were covered by his bangs and he looked... unconscious. "No..." Ayumi whispered hoarsely. There was no way a strong headed doctor could faint by a fall. Unless he bumped his head on the hard floor. "Dr. Kishinuma! Doctor please! Wake up! Someone please help! Plea-" her mouth was covered by a large hand and she slowly turned her head down. She saw Yoshiki's smirk and his glowing eyes staring back at her.

"Baka... as if someone would faint from the impact. I'm a doctor; I wouldn't be worth being one if I fainted from that" He joked and Ayumi softly chuckled but she still felt empty. He hugged her gently and she was surprised from the sudden affection. They stayed like that for awhile and Ayumi couldn't lie... she liked it.

"Um... doctor?"

Except for that exact moment.

A blonde nurse stood behind them with a clipboard and an uneasy expression. Yoshiki quickly stood up with Ayumi in his arms and swiftly but softly placed her back in bed. He cleared in throat and greeted the nurse with a quick nod.

"Nurse Aiko, what can I help you with?" He walked over to her and she slowly passed on the clipboard.

"I was gonna say Ms. Shinozaki should be healed enough to try and start to walk. I guess she's already doing that". Yoshiki blushed and coughed before nodding.

"She's improving very fast and you have nothing to worry about. Are you the nurse who'll take care of Ms. Shinozaki tonight?"

"Yes, doctor. I have all the shots she needs and all the materials to take care of this pretty woman" Aiko winked at Ayumi but she replied with a blank space.

"Thank you, Nurse Aiko. Take care, Ms. Shinozaki" Ayumi gave a short nod and the nurse suddenly clapped her hands and ran towards Ayumi and grabbed her hands when she reached her close enough.

"Hello! I'm Nurse Aiko but don't hesitate to call me Aiko! Are you..." She let go of her hands and checked the clipboards again. "Ah! Ayumi-chan! Do you mind if I call you that?" Ayumi couldn't help but nod. Aiko's voice is too happy and alive. It was too strange. "Good! I'm sorry to tell you, love but we need to get just one shot for you" She pouted dramatically and patted her back pocket to check if she forgot the needle. Ayumi's face turned dark and Aiko quickly waved her hands. "It'll be quick! Just tell me someone you like" she smirked evilly and Ayumi shivered. Unnoticeable to Ayumi, Aiko turned Ayumi to the side and Ayumi's head automatically went up in thought. In that time, Aiko went behind her while getting the needle ready.

"W-Well, it's complicated. I'm with someone right now and we're getting... married" that word still made her heart flutter. She heard Aiko squeal and her hands her behind her as if she was doing something in top secret. She was shuffling a little and smiling to urge me on. "I like him a lot. But I also... didn't get over the person I used to date. It's kinda funny, I'm so greedy sometimes" Ayumi laughed nervously and Aiko smiled like she understood.

"So... that's Mr. Kishinuma right?"

**Ding Dong Dang**

"What?!"

**Or not**

"What are you saying? I couldn't be in love with my doctor. That's not possible... no" Ayumi tried to convince Aiko and suddenly stopped when she saw Aiko with the needle. "W-What are you doing? I'm not ready yet!" Aiko laughed and grabbed a band-aid.

"We're done, Ayumi. Relax. When you were freaking out I quickly jabbed you with the needle. With your mind trying to convince me not, you didn't feel the pain." Aiko smiled triumphantly. Ayumi blinked once before Aiko started packing up her stuff. "Let's see... your IV is fine... your health seems to be staggeringly good... you're walking and making progress" She went on with a sincere smile and Ayumi felt safe around this stranger already. "Alright Ayumi! That's all. I'll check on you a few times while you sleep, ok? Just press that button if you need help with something, ok darling?" Ayumi gave a short nod and Aiko started walking back the door.

"Oh, and by the way Ayumi... if you want a matchmaker to help ya, I'm always here" She blew Ayumi an imaginary kiss and closed the door slowly. Ayumi stayed still and didn't move until the words progressed in her mind.

"No way in hell!"

Aiko chuckled when she heard Ayumi's answer. She skipped back to her desk where Yumi was and hummed a happy tune. "Something good happen?" Yumi asked as she briefly gave Aiko a glance before getting back to her work. Aiko smirked and let out a triumph chuckle.

"Let's just say I can be a pro-matchmaker again"

"Oh no, no no no Aiko. I don't know who the victims are but do not ruin it for them" Yumi screamed which made the patients and doctors turn heads. Aiko shushed her before giggling again.

"Oh shush Yumi. I was the one who hooked you up with your husband" Aiko said as she sat down on started to work again as well. Yumi smiled and shook her head.

"That's true."

Yoshiki walked towards Ayumi's room and felt an uneasy stare baring his back. He slowly turned to see Aiko smirked at him evilly and he shivered. He nervously waved back and Aiko bowed her head respectively. Yumi banged her hand on the back of Aiko's head and he saw Aiko complaining with a loud voice. He chuckled a little before going inside the room. It was dark as expected and he softly closed the door. He walked towards the bed and as his eyes adjusted he saw Ayumi's beautiful sleeping face. He smiled and watched her sleep for a while. Her eyes closed and fluttering once a while, her small pink lips slightly parted, her body lifted up gently and falling back again. She wasn't like anyone else sleeping in Yoshiki's eyes; she was an angel. It was ironic, really. He slowly dragged his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

"Good night, Ayumi"

He carefully walked out and shut the door cautiously. After the door shut, Ayumi opened her eyes revealing her content eyes.

"Good night... Yoshiki"

* * *

**So I did a mistake... I was making meringue cookies and I added salt instead of sugar... THAT'S WHY IT WASN'T DISSOLVING THAT WELL! UGH THE TASTE WAS JUST UGHH. I tried it a little because I was suspicious of it not dissolving that quick like the internet said. Guess what... the taste was like rotten eggs. Just blargh.**

**Anyways, cya in the next one, loves!**


End file.
